There never were rejects
by Mirae-no-sekai
Summary: Organization XIII's failed recruits. You see them everyday - see that Dusk over there? Well, that's one of the best of 'em...


_**A.N.** – there was this threat of getting turned into a Dusk in-game, and great amounts of OC fics… so there you go as to the why…._

_I was not aiming to target and/or make a parody of your own character if you have one – hey, in fact I don't mind OC's in a certain measure or so – therefore, my apologies if it sounds like that._

_Some not-really spoilers at the end bit, probably should warn you there. Now, on with the fic, and hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It could certainly become as close to 'dull' as it could here – what passed for a person unraveling and zipping itself up and down from black to a liquid white. Any other personal effects, such as hair color or a discernible face…<p>

Law of conservation of details at its finest – they were never meant to exist at all, so making away was just a way of resetting some balance.

The show that creating a Dusk from any of them could be as close to fear as they'd be obliged to get. Some would later use them as a threat or taunt to shove the neophytes and 'underlings' into the status quo. Some would later become the one-time star.

Some passed into 'jokes' about those who not even managed to make it back to the castle to receive their just desserts – simply fading into the black only made for chuckles at times.

* * *

><p>Yrrox, with the power given by falling into darkness, lost his long chain of memories…<p>

And apparently, those included the ones that made him able to remember how to fight. Or maybe that he had no weapon to wield.

Yrrox later realized that dragging himself back to their base without completing the mission didn't entitle him for healing… or even, to make it through the 'day'.

* * *

><p>Xitras, a once-girl who had devoted herself to reading legends over and over and over didn't think that the villains would <em>really<em> be that ruthless…

And that shadows didn't really care how _young_ or _radiant_ or _pretty_ you were, so long as they could get what they wanted. Even if it was something that Xitras couldn't give.

No, it wasn't the small treat in her hands.

* * *

><p>Aricxivers had been fond of studying about anything under his ex-world's sun. And logically became a master of all subjects – a mere boy of unsurpassable wisdom and charm…<p>

Vexen maybe kept a couple of his scribbled, indiscernible notes somewhere in his archives. To remind himself of all the lies said about the darkness…

And to keep any other scientifically-inclined neophytes under his command. Respect to their superiors was important, after all. More so when said superior is correcting your investigation techniques.

* * *

><p>Skiaxa had gone through all experiences but 'true love'.<p>

She tried to find it between those with no hearts.

* * *

><p>Xalibia had marched right along Skiaxa, with the same degree of success.<p>

Only thing was, Xalibia didn't try finding it for herself – rather, she thought that among those already there, _something_ might have been…

If by 'something' she meant a unifying force that vowed to make of her a Dusk, well…

* * *

><p>Axidan literally forgot the 'Savage' bit of Larxene's title more than one time. The first one, he just lucked out by veiled insults…<p>

Another time saw Axidan wounded to the bones with a smile on his face, thinking that now he had her…

Next time saw Larxene showing around a new, oh-so-loyal Dusk at her beck and call. She demonstrated with his leap from the high battlements when what had been Axidan had become useless.

* * *

><p>Nairix was just bemoaning what happened to her lovely name, threatening to just end it all, that their mere non-existence was just an illusion…<p>

She also thought that Zexion would enjoy her world-shattering views as well. He looked the part, at least.

Zexion just decided that certain illusion spells could mimic their real counterparts in near-perfect fashion, when it was a Dusk trailing in his wake for a while.

* * *

><p>Xylois kept hearing a ghost-beat everywhere. Eyes wide, he tried hunting it down. Their hearts were within hand's reach, couldn't they just see that?<p>

Xylois disappeared barely a week afterwards.

* * *

><p>Exivden only made the mistake of betting with Luxord one time too many. At least, he was a proper gambler now…<p>

Pity he'd just use those cards in mindless battle now.

* * *

><p>Xitje thought that she could turn Sora over to their side with boundless love and just a teensy bit of manipulation.<p>

There was a reason that, later on, the Organization would prefer stealth.

* * *

><p>Axel liked toying around with the new recruits.<p>

Daixiel was enough of an idealist to think that the fire would not burn her _this_ time around…

* * *

><p>Yxosa had been through one too many bulky yet dumb people in his ex-life. And he really thought that Lexaeus was as slow as his speech.<p>

* * *

><p>Xaodoc was one of those legendary beings who could take on a million Heartless all at the same time, without receiving a single wound.<p>

Internal injuries did him in later.

* * *

><p>Somehow, the Organization had now made it to thirteen people in an almost-fixed roster. They did get their name from that number, didn't they?<p>

It didn't stop a wily Saydrox – the _fourteenth_ - from trying to reach number one…

The smoke from Saydrox's fallen being didn't even rise from a recognizable body.

* * *

><p>Well, just another fiasco…<p>

Entertaining all the same. And wouldn't it be a great idea to try and create their own inept rookies to have a laugh at their doom?

No, that _wasn't_ the origin of the Replica projects. It was just the modus operandi of some of the members when reacting to Xion.

Same difference by now, really.


End file.
